Last Stand
Last Stand is the 7th and last mission for 's original missions. The hardest aspect of this mission is killing fast zombies that are trying to escape, rather than trying to kill the player. The player is given 25 lives, which are depleted when zombies bypass the SAS and leave the map through the street at the bottom. Plot The last survivors of Aartis are waiting for evacuation in the Market Square. However, the area isn't secure enough, so players must prevent the zombies from passing with only 25 lives, with each non-boss zombie costing one life (Bloaters count as five). There are a total of 8 waves of zombies to survive. Layout As you can see to the right, it's pretty simple map. However, there will be some cars and boxes to slow down some zombies. Playing this on multiplayer is the easiest way to finish the mission (unless the game gives you 2 elite Necros as bosses). Turrets are extremely useful (especially cryo, MG, and Zeus) as they'll slow down the zombies a lot. There are a lot of defense points, so fall back if required. In Nightmare Mode, there's a Purge Nest and some Pods in the end, kill this ASAP before it will overwhelm the civilians. Loots * In the lower part of the road, there's a garage with 2 loots in it, accessible by destroying the garage door. * There will be some random loot drops during the play. * There are 3 emergency med kits. Medics are useful if all are used (by all players in multiplayer) Map Specific Achievements * NLL * Hard Line * Map Master - Last Stand Tactics * It's simple: use LMG-like weapons, place some turrets, and help each other if in multiplayer. When the players are going to get the loot in the lower road, TAKE TURNS. If all 4 people run there, the defense line will fall and a lot of zombies will leak. If only one person is left on the defense, there's a high chance of zombies overrunning him. When the boss comes, keep defending. The zombies will keep on coming for a while, so players must defend against the zombies until they stop coming. *The two split offs from the first area are natural choke points. Place turrets (such as Zeus exclusion zones, flame turrets, or supernovas) and they will mop up most zombies you missed. Also the turn off point to the last stretch before the zombies can exit is a wonderful place to put turrets as every zombie will be close. *In NM Last Stand, rocket launchers with high radius explosions will allow you to cruise through the mission with ease (see gallery). While good with Medics and Heavies, on an Assault with high damage build it reaches it's full potential. *It can be useful to use a shredder, due to the shredder's disk ricochet, it should be able to take out any zombies that appear. Shoot upwards or downwards at an angle to achieve maximum efficiency. Gallery Last Stand mobile 1.4.png|Last Stand in the mobile version Videos Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Category:Zombie Assault 4: Maps Category:Missions Category:Original Maps Category:Maps/Areas Category:SAS: Zombie Assault 4 Mobile